Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species
by LightningStarborne
Summary: Title means 'Appearances are deceptive' Nico was the new kid at school. He's emo, cute, gay, and constantly texting people. Whenever anyone asks, he just replies, "My boyfriend," or "My sister." Everyone just assumed that his boyfriend would be some punk, tattooed macho dude. They are proven wrong when he suddenly shows up to get Nico.
1. Chapter 1

Halfway through Jamie's freshmen year, a new kid showed up. He was scrawny, and pale, with dark hair that was in a constant state of disarray. He was cute, in his own way, and spent way too much time texting. Oh, and he was gay.

* * *

Jamie was the first one to approach him to try and be friends with him. He was texting, as usual, and didn't seem to notice her until she spoke to him.

"Hey! I'm Jamie, you're Nico, right?" Jamie said brightly.

"Yeah. Hi," the younger boy replied warily. He needed to lighten up a bit, seriously, it wasn't like someone was about to run him through with a sword (who even owned a sword?).

"So, who are you texting? You seem to do it a lot," the boy fiddled with his t-shirt (it had a skull on it, this kid was seriously emo) and smiled slightly before answering.

"My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" For a moment she was startled, but then nodded. "Okay, fair, but why do you never talk to anybody? I mean, your teenage years are supposed to be the best of your life!"

Nico blinked. "All my friends are older than me."

Jamie laughed, "They can't be that much older. You're only 14!"

Nico smiled. "You would be surprised."

And there started the friendship between them

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she learned a lot about Nico di Angelo.

He wasn't emo, he was just sad because half of his family died a few years ago (she hadn't been sure how to reply to that at first, but soon realized that Nico was long over their deaths, though he did say he went through a dark spot after that)

He had two sisters. One had died a few years ago, and her name was Bianca (he refused to tell her how), the other was his half sister by his father, and her name was Hazel. She lived in California, where she dated a guy called Frank.

Nico, was apparently Italian. He had said he grew up in Italy, but moved to America when his mother died. His father hadn't been around much, but time had passed quickly where he and Bianca had lived. (He hadn't known about Hazel until they met a few years after he moved to America). He had been in Maine when he had met his first crush, Percy. Percy had saved Nico's life, but he refused to tell how. He had gone to New York to recover from this incident, and then his sister had left to do something and died in the process. He hit his dark spot (he refused to tell Jamie what happened there), and then after the freak accident in NY, he had met his sister Hazel. Soon after, she went to a camp in California, and he went to a camp on Long Island, where he had met his boyfriend.

He apparently had a french driver. She had never seen him, and Nico never mentioned him, but whenever Nico left, a car would pull up and she would hear a french ask him where he wanted to go.

His boyfriend's name was Will. He had also saved Nico's life. Jamie didn't know how.

Nico's boyfriend was a mystery. Jamie never asked, but she figured he was a biker of some kind. Or maybe a punk with tons of piercings and tattoos.

Every time Will texted Nico, Nico would smile.

* * *

Nobody knew Nico well enough to like him, but nobody hated him. Some people avoided him because they claimed he gave of this creepy feeling of death or whatever, but Jamie didn't mind. He was nice enough, if a little reserved, and he didn't seem like someone who had killed anyone. And if he had, she didn't know about it.

Despite this, she wasn't expecting his boyfriend.

* * *

It had been a normal Friday at school, with at least one person coming up at lunch and asking Nico who he was texting, to which Nico gave his usual response (either 'my boyfriend,' or 'my sister') and they nodded and left.

As Jamie and Nico were walking out, he was telling her about a game he used to play, called Mythomagic. He apparently hadn't played it for a while, because he had grown out of it. She was smiling at his obvious geekyness, when she noticed him.

He was, tall, blond, and cute. His back was turned to her, and as they walked up, Nico stopped talking, he stopped where he was, and just smiled at Tall, Blonde, and Cute's back.

Jamie leaned over and whispered "He's cute."

Nico smiled at her, obviously agreeing. And so, apparently, did the sophomores, who walked up to Tall, Blonde, and Cute, and started flirting with him. Nico scowled at this, but she couldn't fathom why.

As they started walking toward Cutie again, she heard him say "Sorry, ladies, but I'm taken." At the girls protesting, saying that he could leave whoever it was, he laughed and said "it'll take a whole lot more than that to make me dump my angel." Nico walked up to Cutie (what did he think he was doing? The guy was gorgeous, and taken) and tapped him on the shoulder. Cutie turned and grinned.

"Hey, di Angelo! Glad to see you haven't exerted yourself too much and turned yourself into a puddle of shadow. One of the Ares kids IMed Camp Jupiter for building advice so the Camp games tonight could be epic. Of course that means that I'm going to be working overtime in case someone breaks a limb." Cutie barely even glanced at Jamie, talking directly to Nico.

She heard someone behind her ask (the same person who had walked up to them at lunch she noted) "who is he? And how does he know emo kid?"

Nico looked at them and said quietly "He's my boyfriend."

Then Will, for it was obviously him, laughed and turned to Jamie. "Hey, I'm Will Solace. You seem to like Nico."

"He's my friend. I'm Jamie Reynolds. Nice to meet you Will."

Will smiled at her, and it was like the sun was captured and put in him. Then he put his arm around Nico, kissed him, and started to drag him away, "Come on Death Boy, we need to get to Camp."

"Don't call me that," Nico growled, but he was smiling, it was obviously an old joke, "Bye, Jamie."

Jamie waved numbly as Nico was dragged off to an obviously new sports car by his boyfriend, to go play games.

So Nico's boyfriend was a tall, blonde, and cute surfer, who called him Angel and Death Boy, and seemed to have captured the sun in his smile.

Huh, who would've guessed.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Jamie saw Will, she was out shopping. She was at a shoe store, trying to find a decent pair of boots. She preferred high heeled tall leather boots, and she was trying to find a pair, when she saw Will.

She was just taking off a pair that had heels much too high when Will's voice reached her.

"Seriously, Danielle? Another pair? I want to get back to camp before curfew if you don't mind, and I still need to grab extra bandages and such, since we almost ran out last week when the Stoll brothers played that prank."

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart. I just need to go through the boots. Then we can go back. We might even make it before dinner," Danielle said.

Jamie didn't know why Will was out helping a girl shop, but she just wanted to make sure he wasn't cheating on Nico or anything. He was her best friend, and she didn't want him hurt.

Will turned around the corner, still arguing with Danielle, and saw her. He smiled. "Hey! You're Jamie, right? Nico's friend?" he grinned and she turned to face him.

"Yep. Do you happen to know where you can find a decent pair of boots? I can't find any I like." Jamie smiled at them.

Danielle smiled at her, and she realized that she shouldn't have worried about Nico being cheated on. Danielle's smile held the sun in it, just like Will. She may not look a lot like Will, but they were definitely related, if that smile was anything to go by.

"That depends on what type of boots you're looking for. I know where to get a brilliant pair of combat boots, but I'm looking for tall leather boots right now, and I have no idea where to get those." Danielle gave her another smile, and winked. "If I was really desperate, I would ask a certain cabin at Camp, but I'm not that desperate. Yet."

Oh, she liked **her**. "Well, you can get some good boots here, but I haven't found the pair I want yet. We can look together, if you want."

"That would be brilliant! I need a second opinion, and Will needs to go get his supplies," she waved dismissively at the male in question and said, "Go, oh healer, oh brother of mine, and grab your medical supplies, and get a gift for your boyfriend while you're at it. He seemed sad."

"He generally seems that way, but don't worry, I am on it. He deserves a gift anyway." Will waved at them and walked off.

* * *

Danielle, as it turned out, was Will's half sister on their father's side. She was good with music, archery, and healing, which is what her cabin at Camp specialized in. Will was the head of their cabin, but he couldn't sing to save his life. He got to his position because of his healing capabilities.

As Jamie and Danielle walked through the boot section of a shoe store, they chatted.

"We should meet up again sometime," suggested Danielle, "We could talk about boots and the antics of Nico and his boyfriend Will."

"What do you think Will is going to get Nico?" asked Jamie. She wanted to know how close the two were.

"Probably a skull. It is near Halloween, and Will loves to tease Nico."

Jamie and Danielle laughed, just as Nico came up to them.

"Jamie, Danielle. I didn't know you two had met." Nico frowned.

Jamie smiled at him. Nico was dressed in his standard get up, with a pair of glasses that looked gold in his hand. Danielle laughed.

"Did you steal Jason's glasses again?" she laughed. Nico looked at here.

"Yes"

* * *

Ten minutes and two new pairs of shoes later

* * *

"So you all go to camp together?" Jamie asked as she drank her milkshake, "What is it called?"

"Camp Half-Blood" Nico said, "It only accepts a certain type of person, so you probably can't get in. Sorry"

Jamie didn't know how Nico knew what she was going to ask, but the didn't question it. She was happy for now, and that was enough to make up for not getting to go to the same camp as her best friend.

Nico seemed happy anyway, so that was good enough for her.


	3. Sequitur Tenebris Lucem

_**AN:**_

 _These are mostly one-shots, and I have already written up to 10 chapters, so I'll be posting daily until I run out. There is sort of a plot? but also not really. As in it progresses, but there isn't a lot of proper plot._

* * *

Title mean "Darkness Follows the Sunlight" in Latin

* * *

Jamie was invited to a party. She was ecstatic. She wasn't popular, so she didn't get to go to very many parties. The only problem was that Nico didn't want to go.

"What's so bad about a party?" she asked him. "You get to dance, have fun, eat stuff and a whole bunch of other things."

"I don't like parties." he grumbled. "And I'm not going."

"Why not? It'll be fun, I promise." she smiled. "I need a wingman. I want to get a date or something."

Nico sighed. "I don't like parties. They have too many excitable teenagers who are mostly trying to get laid. I won't go."

Jamie sighed back. "You're such a recluse. You've have almost no friends and you don't like parties."

He glared at her. "I have a very large group of friends. You just haven't met them."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do I know that you're not just making that up?"

Nico just smiled at her.

* * *

On the day of the party, Nico grinned at Jamie triumphantly. "I can't go to the party. I have plans."

"Really? Where? And with whom?"

"My large group of friends that you don't think exist." He smiled mischievously at her.

"I still don't know if they exist. You could be just making up an excuse not to go to the party for all I know."

Nico's phone chirped. He glanced at it and smiled. "Will just texted. They're going to pick me up after school." He smirked at her.

* * *

At lunch they sat down at they're normal table, and as per usual to the past two weeks, the four newbies came over to ask Nico to come to their party. And as usual, Nico said no.

"Come on cutie pie! Just ten minutes? I can't promise nobody bites though." That was Judy, the most annoying of the group. And she was in love with Nico, and never believed him when he claimed to have a boyfriend.

"No. I have plans." That made the group blink in surprise.

"Can't you just postpone them? This is the first party of the year, you know." said Richard, the least annoying.

"My sister and best friend are in town for a few days. They are going back across the country soon. No I will not skip spending time with them to go to your stupid party." Nico was practically spitting.

"You're just making that up, to get out of it." Sally smiled gently, like she was talking to a four year old.

"We'll see." said Nico.

* * *

Jamie hadn't actually believed him. In hindsight, she probably should have.

So when two jeeps and a sports car rolled up to the curb as Jamie, Nico, and the Four walked out, she didn't think they were Nico's friends. That is, until a girl with caramel skin hopped out and cried "Nico!"

Nico smiled at the girl and she ran forward and gave him a hug. "Hazel, it is so good to see you. How are things on your side of the continent? Frank treating you well? Has Arion come to see you?"

Hazel laughed "We can answer on the way to the restaurant. You get to ride with Reyna and your boyfriend. Reyna will fill you in."

Nico smiled at her and walked up to the sports car while she ran back to the jeep she'd jumped out of. Nico slid into the sports car and the driver leaned over and kissed saying, "Hey, Angel."

Reyna leaned forward and greeted Nico. Then the top of the sports car slid away, leaving the car topless and the occupants exposed to the wind.

Nico waved at the speechless students as the sports car pulled away from the curb, followed by two jeeps.


	4. Angelus Solace Scriptor

Jamie was worried. Nico had been quiet all day, and while that in and of itself wasn't worrying, he wasn't replying to the texts he was getting. Now that was worrying. Nico always replied to his texts. Mostly because they were generally from his boyfriend,Will. He was infatuated with him. So that meant that they had broken up, were arguing, or Nico didn't want Will to worry.

Even the other kids noticed that Nico was off. At lunch, at least four people came up to ask Nico if he was okay. Nico always said that he was fine, but even the teachers started shooting him concerned glances when they dint have to yell at Nico for testing in class. Nico obviously noticed the constant concern, but he just ignored it.

* * *

By the last hour, she was sitting next to Nico in math, while he sat with his head on the desk. She kept glancing at him to see if he was alright, but ye didn't move except to answer the questions the teacher directed at him. Half walk hour before class was supposed to end, a person of the male species stuck his head in the doorway.

"Is this Nico di Angelo's class?" he asked.

The math teacher looked up. "Yes it is. Do you need to speak with him?"

"Yes. I have a letter from his guardian asking for the school to let him leave early to come with me."  
The teacher sighed, "Fine. Take him, but try not to disrupt the class too much."

The teen walked to the back of the class, where Jamie and Nicco were sitting. He crouched down next to Nico's desk.

"Hey, moonbeam."

"Hey, Will," Nico sounded dejected.

"Why so glum sunshine? I know you miss her, but I doubt she would want you to act so depressed. Especially when you date someone as hot as me, angel." Will said. Jamie wondered if he ever called Nico by his name, or just various nicknames.

"Are we going somewhere?" Nico sounded more hopeful than he had all day.

"Yes we are, sunbeam. We are going to camp, and you are going to spend time with your living sister, and we are going to play capture the flag, and we are going to eat a ton of food at your table, no matter what Chiron says. So get up, stardust. We are going to have fun in the name of Bianca."

Nico got up, kissed Will gently, picked up his bag, and followed his boyfriend out the door


	5. Angelus Saltabat

There was going to be a school dance. Jamie was very excited. She didn't have a date yet, but it was a dance. She had never been able to go to one before. She couldn't wait. The one problem was that hordes of students wanted to go out with Nico, and kept walking up to them to ask him to the dance. He never said yes, but the problem was that he never said he had a date either, or that he didn't want to go.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Nico was fidgeting. He wanted to ask Will to come to the dance with him, buy worried that he would find such a thing too normal. He had never actively asked Will to do anything with him. Will was always the one to ask Nico out, because he knew Nico was shy.

"Hey, moonlight. Why are you wearing your dark thinking face?" Will jumped up the stairs to Nico's cabin, and sat down next to him in the porch.

"I-I was wondering, if you wanted to go to my school dance with me?" Nico stopped and blushed, burying his head in his hands.

Will beamed. "You were worried that I wouldn't go to your dance with you? Of course I will, starlight. I was waiting for you to ask."

Nick looked up shyly. "Really? I was worried you would find it silly, or normal."

Will laughed. "Of course it's normal and silly! That's why it's so fun. I get to do normal teenager things with you. I'm not just running around healing bruises."

Nico smiled at him. "Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome, starshine. Now, come on! They're serving cake at lunch!"

He pulled Nico up, and dragged him off to have cake.

* * *

At school, several kids once again came up and asked Nico to the dance, but this time he said that he had a date to the dance. Most of them just looked disappointed and walked away despondently. Except of course, Judy. Judy was an annoying girl who had four friends and refused to leave Nico alone. She hung on to his every word, while at the same time believing nothing he said.

She walked up at lunch, for the millionth time, and asked Nico to go to the school dance with her. This time, unlike the last few times, he replied that he had a date.

Judy laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. You're just making that up. If you can give me a proper excuse I'll leave you alone, Angel."

Nico flushed with anger. "Don't. Call. Me. Angel." he grit his teeth as he spoke.

"Don't like the nickname? Get over it. You look like an angel. And you're last name sounds like angel, so I am going to call you angel." Judy sneered, and walked away.

"It means angel in Italian, you stupid ciucco. I just hate it when anyone other than Will uses it." Nico sighed to her retreating back.

* * *

"Come now, starbeam! It's easy! Just put your hand there and... ha! Perfect." Nico decided that learning to dance was an awful experience. Will was way too cheery.

"Relax, cloud cover. You're going to be an amazing dancer. You just need practice." Nico scowled at his boyfriend.

He just hoped he could get it down before the dance.

* * *

Nobody had actually believed Nico when he had said he had a date. That being said, when a bright red sports car, with no top, pulled up, no one knew who's it was.

A sixteen year old boy jumped out. He walked around the car, and pulled a younger boy out. He smiled happily at the other boy, and pulled him against his body. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy's waist and kissed his temple.

"To the dance we go, heaven."

They walked in, holding hands.


	6. In Umbras

Jamie still wasn't sure what happened.

As usual they were walking around after lunch, trying to avoid the Four, when Nico saw them. He glared at the Four, then seemed to disappear into the shadows. The Four had been looking at them, and were now staring in confusion at where Nico had been. He then seemed to appear out of the shadows behind them, and scared the heck out of them.

They all jumped and Nico laughed, then collapsed.

Jamie ran over, trying to figure out what had just happened. Judy and the others were staring at Nico with horror, like they didn't understand that he'd collapsed.

Then she shouted, telling one of the various kids around them to get a nurse, or something.

Then something even more inexplicable happened. A boy ran up. That in and of itself wasn't odd, but he wasn't from this school.

He ran up, pushed kids out of the way, yelling "I'm a doctor" as he shoved his way through the crowd. He then reached Nico, and lifted the pale boy's head off the ground and into his lap.

Nico's eyes fluttered as the boy said, "I thought I told you none of that stuff for a while, my moon. Doctor's orders."

"It's been six months healer boy. I thought I would be okay." Nico murmured.

The boy put Nico's head down, stood up, then lifted the younger boy into his arms like he was picking up a starving cat. "Come on, kitten. We need to get you out of the shadows before you dissolve into them." And then he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7Umbra Somnus

There was going to be a lecture. Apparently, since Nico had collapsed from exhaustion at school, they wanted someone to explain the importance of sleep, instead of staying up to ridiculous hours studying.

* * *

The students filed into the lecture hall slowly. Jamie wondered what they were trying to achieve with this when the person who had collapsed was in the infirmary. She didn't question it out loud and walked in with all the other students.

At the front of the room the headmaster was trying to get some order in the room before the speaker arrived. She wishes him luck. It was a room full of teenagers. They don't listen for crap.

"Calm down!" he cried. "Our speaker is just getting Mr. di Angelo out of the infirmary. He'll be here soon."

His words were proven right when, in a break in the noise, two voices were heard in the hall. One was Nico's, the other was familiar, but Jamie couldn't place it. That is, until he walked in the room.

When the speaker walked in with Nico, the headmaster excused himself. She didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be in charge of a bunch of teenagers either.

Nico was in a wheelchair, and he was not happy about it, if his scowl was anything to go by. The speaker was younger than she expected. About sixteen, with sun kissed blond hair. He smiled at Nico every time he muttered something about hating wheelchairs.

Will stepped up to the podium just in time for the speakers to pick up Will saying, "Drink your nectar, blue sky."

Then he looked at the microphone and smiled sheepishly. "Hello! My name is Will Solace. I am a student in Med school. They asked me to speak, because they figured you would be more comfortable being talked to by a teen."

Nico then said, loud enough for them to all hear, "I hate this wheelchair. Can't I sit in something else?

Will grinned at him. "Sure! Stand up, sun kissed."

Nico stood up, eyeing Will warily. He swayed a little and took a step forward. Then Will took the microphone from the podium, strode over to the wheelchair and sat in it. Then he reached out to Nico, put a hand on his waist, and pulled him down into his lap.

"There you go, my beautiful fallen angel! You're not sitting on the wheelchair anymore! You're sitting on me, star fallen." Everyone stared at them.

Nico tried to stand up, but Will's hand on his waist stopped him. He struggled a little more, before admitting defeat. He pulled his legs up, and leaned against Will's chest, and his "Good night, Will" was heard through the microphone.

Will smiled at him. "Go to sleep, my shining star. You're exhausted."

Then he turned back to the crowd and grinned. "Hello normal teens! I did not think that I would be giving a speech about exhaustion at my boyfriend's school when I woke io this morning."

Judy then yelled, "And what will your boyfriend think when he learns that Nico fell asleep on your lap?" It was said smugly, liked she had just shared a horrible secret.

Will cocked his head. "Probably, 'Oh crap, I fell asleep on Will again, I hope that Hazel, Reyna, and the Aphrodite kids never hear about this, else I'm so screwed? I'm not sure. I also get this feeling that you are constantly flirting with Nico. I would like to ask you to stop. It would be considered harassment if you were to continue."

Judy went red. Then sat down, mean boyfriends.

Will said, "What was that? Do you have something to say to the class? Or are you just insulting me for protecting my boyfriend? Please do enlighten us."

Judy squirmed. Then "It was nothing."

Will smirked then began his lecture.

About halfway through the lecture, Nico started to stir. He opened his eyes. Then he closed them again. "Don't tell me I fell asleep on you in front of my entire class." he groaned.

Will paused in his lecture. "I'm afraid you did, sleeping beauty."

Nico yawned, and went back to sleep.


End file.
